


Kabedon

by Ema21



Series: Ema21's MX Mini-Fics [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, Just a Kiss, M/M, Romance?, Slash, WH teasing SN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: After filming a CF skit where Hoseok leans into Hyunwoo kabedon-style, Hyunwoo can't stop giggling afterwards.[written November 2019]
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Shownu/Wonho
Series: Ema21's MX Mini-Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903447
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Kabedon

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to write something more smutty for this pairing another time. :)

\---

KABEDON

\---

Hyunwoo has been breaking out into little fits of giggles every time his eyes meet Hoseok all afternoon. Ever since they finished filming that CF where Hoseok had to trap Hyunwoo against a wall and whisper seductively to him about pizza. It was a joke, of course, but Hyunwoo could barely get through the taping without giggling. And even now that it's over, he still can't stop apparently.

Minhyuk has started to raise his eyebrows curiously, while Hoseok is actually getting a little shy about it.

He looks over at Hyunwoo trying to put his shoe on the wrong foot and how his eyes go wide when he notices Hoseok looking and he bites his lip and ducks his head as he starts giggling again. Maybe to other people this is cute, but to Hoseok... Hoseok really wants to know what this is about now. Is it because he's shorter? Is it because he smelled bad while trapping Hyunwoo against that wall? Was he breaking out somewhere he couldn't see yet?

It makes Hoseok look away also.

The members manage to get through practice for an upcoming awards stage, but afterwards Hyunwoo—though visibly trying to act decently now—still can't manage to drop whatever is in his head.

So as the two eldest of Monsta X are undressing in the locker room, sweaty after the work out and ready for a shower, Hoseok decides to just ask.

"You wanna tell me what's so funny?"

Hyunwoo seems stunned for a second, before he bites his lip—quite uncharacteristically, though he's done it so much today—and shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Yeah, ok. And I'm dating Sailor Moon. Spill it already."

The poor leader looks transfixed for a moment. He waits until Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Minhyuk and his devilish smile, are off to the showers before deciding to say more. "Ok. Maybe it's something. But it's dumb. So don't worry about it."

That was a deliberately hushed tone which makes Hoseok even more suspicious. He manages to unknot his sneakers and then pulls off his sweat-drenched t-shirt. Hyunwoo is ahead of him in undressing but seems to be taking his time instead of rushing off with the rest of their members.

"If it's something I don't need to worry about, you wouldn't still be standing there with that look on your face. So will you just tell me?"

Next come the shorts and though they've seen each other naked a million times by now, Hoseok has never had Hyunwoo's eyes on him quite that way. It makes him shiver...

He shakes it off and looks him in the eyes sternly. Hyunwoo shakes his head and takes a step backwards until his back hits the lockers.

Hoseok rolls his eyes, drops the rest of his clothing and picks up the bottle of bodywash he's about to take into the showers. But then he looks up and Hyunwoo is giggling again and it's going to drive Hoseok crazy if he doesn't get some answers.

So to hell with the bodywash. It falls back into his bag and Hoseok steps towards the leader with determination.

"Ok. Seriously. Just tell me."

Hyunwoo's bottom lip trembles and his eyes go wider. Still he shakes his head. So Hoseok gets closer, and Hyunwoo's breath hitches and it's a really unusual reaction.

"Tell me or I'll tickle you."

And Hyunwoo's eyes look a little scared suddenly. He shakes his head and tries to push Hoseok away, but—maybe because they've had too much practice doing this today—Hoseok traps him against the lockers in a kabedon.

"Tell me what's so funny."

Hyunwoo swallows and can't meet his friend's eyes anymore. "It's—I don't know—um." His voice drops even lower. "Maybe it's not exactly funny."

"Go on..."

"It's—it's just... earlier. In the skit... um. You, um..."

Hoseok is watching Hyunwoo with more interest than he has all month. Maybe all year. He can tell Hyunwoo is shy and has no idea why.

"In the skit, I...?"

"Well, I mean, I... um." Hyunwoo gulps as he looks down between them. Hyunwoo has a towel clutched over his crotch but Hoseok is stark naked and maybe this isn't the best time to say something like this.

Actually, it's never a good time to say something like this. He was about to say it. He really was, because they've been friends for forever and this is so stupid they should be able to laugh about it together. He kind of wants to get it off his chest so they can laugh about it... but. But Hoseok is naked. They're both naked and—

Hoseok slams a fist into the metal! The resulting BLAM! reverbs all through the room and probably down the hall and Hyunwoo's words slip right out of his mouth.

"—I couldn't stop looking at your lips when you were that close. I kept thinking it looked like you were going to kiss me. Every time you got near. And it's so weird—so freaking weird and I can't stop thinking about it or imagining it and—" His voice cuts off suddenly when his brain catches up with all the things he's just said. Hoseok's eyes are wide and right there. Staring into him. Shocked. Hyunwoo gulps like the culprit he is. Damn...

"Uh..."

It seems Hoseok has no idea what to say either. But he's still so close. And Hyunwoo's gaze drops to his lips again. Parted. Pink. Pouty...

Shit. Why is his brain doing this to him?! It's so awkward!

"I'm sorry. It's weird of me to say that. Just ignore it—"

"—It's just a temporary thing, right?"

Hyunwoo has no idea where this line of questioning is going. Hopefully Hoseok isn't upset, but he honestly can't tell right now. Hyunwoo can't bring himself to look into Hoseok's eyes right now. He nods; that's the best he can do.

"So it's not because I had bad breath or something?"

"N-no. Y-you—have great breath actually."

Bloody hell, Hyunwoo! Can you get any more awkward?! He chances a look up to meet Hoseok's eyes and gets trapped in the intensity.

Dark. Arresting. Looking up at him through his eyelashes, the way he loves to petrify a camera. Shit... "Um."

Hoseok really should move away now. This is really awkward.

"And right now? What are you thinking right now?"

"Ho-Hoseok..."

"Hmm?"

Damn. That gaze should be illegal. Hyunwoo is a strong man, but the way Hoseok's eyes do that thing, when he comes close like this and isn't afraid—when he's not backing down, when he's not breaking out into giggles—sometimes, like right now... Hoseok is really scary—real.

"It looks like you're going to kiss me."

Hyunwoo can feel himself shrinking.

He's not small, but, under Hoseok's gaze...

"Are you going to?"—Shit—what is he saying?

Hoseok's eyebrows climb higher. "You're so nervous."

"F-feels like..."

"Like I might really..."

"Yeah."

Hyunwoo sucks in a deep breath. He's looking right at Hoseok's lips. Right there. So close.

Closer. When Hoseok steps right flush against his body, taking his nape into his hand so Hyunwoo barely has room to breathe, between the rush of heat he feels and the heart beating in his throat.

Hoseok's words are right against his lips. "So?" he says. "What about it?"

Shit. This is making his brain into jelly. And his knees too. "Are—are you teasing me?" Hyunwoo can never be sure...

He can feel Hoseok smile. "I would never."

"What are you waiting for?"

He's never been this stupid in his whole life. But Hoseok is the kind of person that makes the impossible possible. And having him close like this, breathing the same air. Feeling his body—he wants to be kissed, right now. Hoseok—just, please. Lean closer, another millimeter...

There. Their lips meet. Hoseok did it.

There's a shaky laugh between them, but Hyunwoo doesn't want to pull apart yet. He winds arms around Hoseok's body and deepens the kiss in a way Hoseok probably didn't expect. But Hyunwoo can't help sucking him closer, molding them together repeatedly, lips never parting, always joining, making Hyunwoo moan out between them, as Hoseok pushes him harder into the lockers and Hyunwoo forgets the last of his braincells as the towel between them falls and he can feel Hoseok against him—and that's when he notices his own state.

Hard.

And kissing Hoseok passionately—and fuck.

He immediately pushes Hoseok away from him. Wide eyes—"S-Shit—sorry—I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking—"

And though Hoseok also looks stunned for a moment, his thumb wipes across the wetness on Hyunwoo's bottom lip. Flushed red from their kiss. He says, "Don't worry about it." And the bastard is smiling and this only makes Hyunwoo more scared.

He scrambles to pick up a towel just in time to see Jooheon and Changkyun return from the showers and his face colors the deepest scarlet anyone has ever seen.

Doubled over, he can't even look at humans right now he's so ashamed. While Hoseok starts laughing.

"God, Hyunwoo... you're too cute. Don't sweat it." He feels Hoseok's hand in his hair, mussing it up in a comforting way; and though he feels a little like he might puke, he also feels the friend he knows. A friend he trusts. "Take it easy. I won't tease you anymore, ok?"

Hoseok's feet walk away. The shower gel goes with him on his way out.

When Hyunwoo looks up, he's met with their youngests' inquisitive looks. Which only makes him blush again, and rush out after Hoseok. He needs a cold shower.

And if Hoseok sees his little problem, then he doesn't care. It's the bastard's fault in the first place.

Hoseok has always been a devil. Hyunwoo has no idea, as he thinks about it now, how this didn't happen sooner.

Hoseok starts laughing when Hyunwoo joins the other members in the shower.

He doesn't stop laughing for the rest of the night.

Until maybe Hyunwoo thinks it's funny too.

Maybe.

\---

THE END.


End file.
